YM: Intellect
by xftg123
Summary: Info's located inside the story
1. Story Info

Info: Yuma Aukami was an average normal person. That is , until it happened. At the age of 10, Yuma became an artificial intelligent (aka A.I) human, who basically has 100% of knowledge, smarts, and skills. Fast forward to 14 years later, and Yuma's now 24, enjoying his A.I life. He soon gets taken to a lab headquarters, where he encounters 22-year old Ruki Mukami, who wonders more about Yuma and also how his abilities are very smart. Yuma's personality is rude at points, smart, and sometimes a bit perverted, yet he has smart statistics and strong capabilities. Ruki's personality is curious, tsundere sometimes, but overall wondrous & rude to Yuma. However, what Ruki doesn't know is that Yuma's being tracked down by the CIA & Government, and they're very curious, curious enough to wonder one thing: If Yuma's brain reaches 110% would he still be normal, or be a weapon of massive destruction...

Genres: Thriller, Science Fiction, Yaoi

WARNING: The Story contains violence, sexual situations, strong coarse language, nudity, and Yaoi. 


	2. Prologue-Yuma

The name's Yuma Aukami, and I'm currently 10 years old. I've been living in this orphanage for a while. Although, I felt like I was slowly getting sick of it.

I was walking across the hallway as I headed into my room and sat down onto my bed. It was cold, and also damp. I hated this place. I just wanted to be out of here, but I can't.

"I've been here at this orphanage since I was 6, and I have nobody." I thought to myself. "No friends. No nothing. I just want to curl up and die from this cruel world-"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!"

I jumped off my bed as I then took notice of these people coming in with guns. I needed to get out of here!

But I couldn't, could I?

I then went over to open the window, but before I could. I took notice of a person in the room standing therewith a gun, right behind my head.

"Put your hands up...or else you will die." The man said.

I had to do what I was told, as I then slowly put my hands up and turned around to face the man. I also took notice of the rest of his team coming in.

"Hmph, think he'd make a great new person for us to use..." One of the guys said with a grin.

New person? What do they mean?

"Take him in..." One of the guys said as he then grabbed me by the collar and put a bag over my head.

Before I knew it, I realized I was being taken in.

I couldn't see anything as I felt myself going inside somewhere, was it a trunk of a car?

I then heard the "CLUNK" sound of something being shut.

Yep, it was a car trunk.

I took a dagger out from my pocket I had kept and ripped a small hole through the fabric of the black bag, to where my eye peeked out from the hole.

I could only see pitch black. But then I suddenly felt the wheels at the bottom of the car go.

I was moving.

I took notice of the car trunk being open as I quickly woke up from my nap. The light was glaring across my eye as I then noticed the group of men talking.

"Take him out of the bag..." I heard one man say.

As I then felt the man grabbing onto the zipper of the bag I was in and unzipping it with ease. I then got out of the bag, slid out the trunk, and stood up onto my feet.

"Um...I..." I said nervously.

"Oh, you're not done just yet..." One man said with a grin as the other two men grabbed me and started taking me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're taking you to a little jail place..." One of the men explained.

"J-jail place...?" I said with question.

"Yep, you'll be just fine living in there..." The other man beside me explained.

I took notice of the room they took me to. I must admit it was quite broad- the floor and ceiling were smothered in grey cement. A light dangled down from above, in one corner stood a bed, a nightstand, and a chair. The opposite corner however contained a door that leas to another room. I couldn't see or know what was inside the other room, because it was labeled as "CAUTION: KEEP OUT". However, I did take notice of a needle with a clear-colored syringe inside of it.

"Let him go..." The main man said as the two men who took hold of my arms let go.

I took notice of the main man walking over towards the needle and syringe as he then hid it away from my sights.

"Never touch the needle..." The main man said as he glared at me.

"O-okay..." I said nervously.

"Now then, , you'll have yourself a blast while staying here with us!" The main man said. I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Oh..." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Wait! How did you figure out my last name!?"

"It's simple enough ..." The main man said as he and his other men exited the room. "We've read over your files..."

The man then closed the door. I was left alone.

It was nighttime. I slowly got up from my bed. My curiosity was taking me in. I needed to, no, had to see that needle and syringe! It could possibly help me in some ways. I slowly tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it, as I snuck out of my room and into the outside.

On the outside of my room, I noticed that no one was around. Perfect timing. I then went upstairs to go find the needle. I needed it, craved it in fact!

As I was walking up the steps, I noticed the needle inside a glass container on a hardwood table. I hurried up to the top of the steps to get to the table. I then slowly reached my hand over the table and grabbed the needle and slowly took it out.

Thank goodness no alarms went off. I then went back to my room and placed the needle onto the nightstand.

Suddenly, I took notice of the door being kicked down as I then took notice of the main man and his team.

" , put down the needle, immediately..." The main man said.

"I'm not going to...there's no way you can prevent me from it." I said with a smirk.

"Rrrgh, WHY I'D OUGHTA-..."

I then took the needle and stabbed it into my arm as I slowly pushed the synringe into my body.

"DAMN YOU!" The main man said as he then ran up to me.

I then took out the needle and grabbed him by the neck and slowly choked him.

"GAH...GUH...YOU...SON...OF A FUCKING..." The main man as he slowly pointed the gun towards my head.

"Tch, don't say that to me...you're a damn little bastard AFTER ALL!" I snapped as I then pulled the gun out of his hands and shot him in the head.

"Shit! What do we do?!" One of the men said.

"Tch...you little pricks!" I said as I then smashed a window and jumped out of it.

I was on the ground as I then got up and brushed the sand off of my shoulders.

I was finally free. I'll just have to find a place to stay, or something else.

As I was walking away, I realized that I went from a regular average person, to being an artificially intelligent one.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: So, that's the beginning of "YM: Intellect"! Also, the book has a bit of a "Lucy" vibe to it, but not that much of it. 


	3. Chapter 1-Yuma

Fourteen years had gone by. And I'm now 24 years old.

At least I'm fucking glad that my life went by fast.

Ever since I put the needle in my arm when I was ten, it actually did help me. I can now do things that no one else has done before! I can bend mental, stop and reverse time, and even do a lot of smart things now, such as calculus, and more!

That needle helped me out, and it always will be like that.

I was walking into the cafe as I then went up to the girl to take my order.

"Hello! May I take you order?" She asked kindly.

"Yes! I'll have a Latte Macchiato with extra foam please." I explained.

"Okay! I'll get that ready! Can I have a name?" She asked.

"Yes! It's Yuma Aukami." I explained.

"Yuma Aukami. Okay!" She said as she then wrote my name onto the ticket and started to make the drink.

I took a seat right by the window and started reading a book, it was a book on Philosophy, it was by Aristotle of course. The words hooked me in an instant. I decided to keep reading some more.

###  
Female Server's POV: I put the ticket down. Yuma Aukami, that artificial intelligent bastard! I heard about him and how he managed to escape this jail place he was kept in.

I put on my glasses and took out my cell phone. I decided to call the lab headquarters, they needed to know about this. And luckily, I knew them very well.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Ruki, it's me! Sierra, remember?" I asked.

"Ah, Sierra. What did you want to call me for?" Ruki asked.

"I found a person you might enjoy..." I explained.

"Oh, is that so?" Ruki asked.

"Indeed. In fact, Han är en mycket intressant man. Visst du skulle vilja träffa honom*." I said.

"Ah, I see. Let my group handle it..." Ruki explained.

"Okay...Au Revoir!" I said as I the closed my cell phone and slipped it back into my pocket.

Yuma's POV: "Hey! Where's my latte?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh! Right away !" The server said as she then handed over the latte macchiato to me.

"Thanks..." I said as I then took a sip.

"Your welcome! Enjoy!" The server said as she then left my table.

As I continued sipping my drink and reading my book, I felt the sound of a pistol cocking. I slowly turned around and took notice of the person. They had some type of mark on there neck that read "L.H."

"Put the latte down sir..." I heard the man whisper in my ear.

"Hmph, okay..." I said as I then set my latte down onto the table.

"Now get up, and put your hands behind your head." The man said.

I then did what he was told. "Or...maybe something else!" I said as I slid the cup full of latte onto my foot, backflipped, and kicked it towards the man's face.

"GUH! WHAT THE HELL!?" The man said. "Why I'd oughta..."

The man then shot his pistol three times up into the air as people started scurrying out the cafe.

"Tch, don't know what that was for...now, lemme just..." I then threw some daggers up into the air and bended them with my hands as they flew towards the man, who got pinned against the wall by them.

"Now..." I then pulled the gun towards me as I then gripped it into my hands. "Huh, heavy..."

I soon took notice of some more people, they were crashing into the windows, all with rifles in there hands.

"So you want a party Eh?" I said cockily.

"GET HIM!" One man said as they all started going after me.

I dodged one as I sliced there neck with a small dagger that was in my finger. The other ones I knocked out with my guns.

"Huh, that was easy..." I said.

"Not so fast..."

I turned around to see the girl from the cashier atthe cafe, pointing a gun at the back of my head.

"Oh, so now you went from cafe lady to 'I am afraid I have to murder your ass now' lady?" I said with a grin.

"First off, my name's Sierra. And no, I'm not exactly going to murder you..." Sierra said rudely.

"Oh, then what is it-..."

Before I could even say a word, Sierra knocked me out with the end of the pistol, as I then collapsed out onto the hard laminate floor.

As I opened my eyes, I took notice of the glaring sunlight. Where the fucking hell was I?

I then looked down to see handcuffs around my wrists, and the cafe being a block away from me. I was across the cafe.

I then took notice of Sierra, as she then grabbed me and pushed me up against the door of the sleek red car she had.

"Get the hell in!" Sierra said as she then opened the door and pushed me into the car.

I was handcuffed, and now I'm about to be taken somewhere.

I took of Sierra closing the door to the backseat and then going to the driver's side of the car. She then started the engine, as we then headed out and drove.

"So, Sierra..." I said slyly, "Where exactly are we going? And how old are you?"

"Tch, for your own information, I'm 22, and we're going to the lab headquarters." Sierra explained.

"Lab...headquarters...?" I questioned. It that really what the 'L.H' symbol on their necks stood for?

"Yep! And there's someone I'd like to meet when we get there..." Sierra said with a grin.

When we arrived at the lab headquarters, Sierra opened the car door for me as I walked my handcuffed self over to the lab headquarters.

As we got in, I was indeed in awe by it all. The way the headquarters was nicely built and structured, as well as had been futuristic looking.

"I'll direct you..." Sierra said as we then headed over to a room.

Oh my fucking goodness, it was an interrogation room.

"An interrogation room huh? Wonder who'd want me here-..."

"Shut up and just sit down in that chair okay? I'll have someone come in to get ahold of you..." Sierra said as she then left the room.

I sat down into my chair and secretly slipped my hands out of my handcuffs.

Five minutes has passed, I wanted to escape this room. But of course, somebody has to see me! I then took notice of the person opening the door. They had greyish black hair, blue grey eyes, glasses, a lab coat, plus a formal shirt and black pants.

"Your..." The person said as he was looking at a file. "Yuma Aukami, correct?"

"Yes, that's me." I said as I then took notice of him sitting down into the chair across from mine.

"Ah, I see. The name's Ruki. Ruki Mukami..." Ruki explained.

"Hmph, I see...any reason why you wanted to see me-"

Before I could speak, I took notice of Ruki pointing a gun towards me. I backed up against the wall, however, Ruki went up to me and pointed the gun closely towards my neck.

" , exactly, how were you able to gain your smart capabilities?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: Chapter Two will be coming up! And yes, the chapter's will be intense and also interestingly juicy! Anyway, make sure to comment, review, and let me know what you think!

And also, about the "*", here's the English translation: "He is a very interesting man. Surely you'd like to meet him." 


	4. Chapter 2-Yuma

"Whoa whoa whoa...please put the gun away from my face." I said as I pushed the gun away from my face. "We just met, and I've been dealing with guns all day-..."

" ! Will you at least tell me how you gained your smart capabilities?!" Ruki said, snapping at me.

"...Yes." I said with a grin.

"Okay then..." Ruki said as he went back to go sit on the chair located across from mine.

I then quickly sat down back into my chair and looked at Ruki.

"So, explain to me , how did you get your smart capabilities?" Ruki asked.

"Simple. I'm basically-..." I said with a bit of a pause in my voice. I couldn't tell him that I was artificially intelligent right? Who knows what'd he do to me!

"I'm waiting..." Ruki said rudely as he tapped his fingers gently onto the silver table.

"Oh, right! Well, it came from a needle and a syringe, and that's how I became so smart!" I explained happily.

"Tch, you became that smart by putting a needle inside you...? I don't believe you-..."

I pointed a gun at Ruki's face without interruption. "Yes, I did. And if don't believe me, I could at least fucking show you." I explained.

"Show me then..." Ruki said with a grin.

I lifted up my arm to show my veins, they were a mixture of dark blue and crimson red as they glowed across the light.

"Cool..." Ruki said with a bit of sarcasm. "Just put the gun away..."

I put the gun back into my pocket with care.

"By the way," I said. "I could tell you were being sarcastic. I could tell by your voice tone."

"Tch, and...?" Ruki said.

"Well, that's all. But anyway," I said changing the subject, "My brain basically is at 100% capacity."

"Mm, I see. In fact, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ruki asked as he folded his hands and looked at me.

"Sure! I don't mind at all..." I answered.

"Okay. First question, what's the square root of Pi-"

"1.77245385. I knew you were going to ask me that..." I said with a smirk.

Ruki stood there in shock. "How the hell did you figure that ou-"

"I could see right through the card." I explained.

"That's impossible. How were you able to-"

"Have you seen my other eye Ruki?" I said as I then parted my orange hair to the side to show my eye. The eye was was light blue and had some technology pieces shown through it. "It's my intelligent eye, and I turn it on when I need to."

"Tch. Anyway, here's the next question." Ruki said, "How did yo-"

"At least give me a harder question..." I said smirking towards Ruki.

I took notice of Ruki being furious at me, "Rrrgh, why I'd ought to-"

"I could tell you feel stressed and angry at me. Of course, you're seemingly nothing but a mere-.." Before I could say a word, I took notice of the bullet that went through the wall on my side of the interrogation room.

"Tch, for starters, I'm not even a mere scientist." Ruki stated.

How in the fucking hell did he know I was going to say scientist?

"So, you wanna fight huh?" I said as I took out my gun from my pocket. "Fine then."

Ruki started to shoot some bullets across my side of the room as I backflipped and dodged them away. I then decided to grab the bullets and not let them hit the wall.

"Huh, shouldn't that hurt you...? Catching bullets in your bare hands?" Ruki said with a grin.

"No..." I said as I then put the bullets inside my gun and showed him my left hand where the bullets were in. There was no blood on my left hand from where the bullets were.

"I-impossible! That can't be true!" Ruki said.

"It is..." I said as I then walked over to Ruki and put the gun towards his neck. "I'm smarter, and indeed stronger than you think I am..."

"I-...You can't be that powerful -"

I then pushed Ruki against the wall, dropped the gun and gripped his wrists with my bare hands.

"GUH...g-get off!" Ruki snapped.

"Can I just do something first...?" I asked.

"What!? NO! No you can't-..."

I moved down to his neck and licked it.

"Tch, , please get off-"

I then bit and licked his neck gently.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCKING HEL-..."

"Hickey..." I said with a smirk as I then got off of him.

I took notice of Ruki looking at the light red mark on his neck. "Tch, damn pervert!" He snapped.

"Tch, by the way Ruki, how old are you...?" I asked.

"Tw-twenty two years old. Why'd you ask?" Ruki asked.

"Ha, I'm 24 years old. Way older than you." I explained.

"Rrrgh-..."

Before Ruki could even speak, I pointed Ruki's gun towards him. "Do you still wanna continue our fight?" I asked with a grin.

"Tch, No." Ruki said as he snatched his gun back right out of my hands.

"Fine..." I said. "And, I was able to get your gun without you looking..."

"How the hell did you-...tch, forget the damn question." Ruki said.

I then took notice of the door to the interrogation room opening, it was Sierra.

"Sierra, get here a room to stay in here." Ruki explained.

"Okay. Wait, Sir, are you oka-..."

"Didn't you hear me!? I SAID FOR YOU TO GET A ROOM! Don't you fucking worry about me!" Ruki snapped.

"Tch, fine...come with me ..." Sierra said as I then went over to her and exited out of the room.

As Sierra and I got out of the room, I quickly took notice of Ruki in the interrogation room, he indeed looked very pissed off as I saw him slam his fist against the metal table. However, Ruki should know, that I have smart and strong capabilities, I'm guessing that he most likely not figured that out about me yet.

"Come on !"

I took notice of Sierra looking at me.

"I'm coming!" I said as her and I headed up the steps and to my room to where I was going to stay in.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
